1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact, easily transportable dental system to permit root and root tip extractions from dental patients, including those who are unable to visit a dentist or an oral surgeon at a traditional dental office.
2. Background Art
Because of gross decay and/or trauma, individuals are known to occasionally break a tooth. In addition, a dentist may break a crown during an extraction process. In these cases, a remaining root or a root tip may lie at or below the gumline. Some patients have the means and ability to visit an oral surgeon at a conventional medical facility. Other patients may live in a rural or remote geographic area where large scale and complex dental equipment is not readily accessible or practical. Still other patients may be confined to bed and unable to travel to an oral surgeon. Therefore, not all patients in need of an oral surgeon are able to receive prompt attention should the root or root tip be in need of extraction to avoid infection, discomfort or the appearance created as a consequence of a broken tooth.
Animals, like humans, are also susceptible to broken teeth. In many cases, it is not possible to transport an animal to a veterinarian or a similar healthcare worker to receive oral surgery.
What is therefore needed is a system including compact, portable dental instruments which can be employed in a traditional dental office environment and which may be transported for use outside the traditional office for treating both human and animal patients who require the extraction of a root or a root tip remaining from a broken tooth.